


Woven Together

by Sanshal



Series: Puppy 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angsty Schmoop, Collars, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Omega Jared, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen had rescued him from human clutches and accepted Jared as his mate; but the question is- will his family, his... pack; be able to do the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woven Together

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: J2  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Length: 8,450 words.  
> Warning: A/B/O society (should I even warn for that?), (past) abuse, ‘rituals’, (mild) language.  
> Disclaimer: Never met them; don’t know them... Just playing around- no profit.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------

Title: **Woven Together**

  
(Time stamp for: [Not All Who Wander Are Lost](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/8372.html))

 

  
The long drive back to the city was oddly peaceful. The fact that they were mated now was yet to sink in, and in the absence of that _sense_ ; they had pretty much reverted back to being the kind of friends they were growing to be the first time Jared had spent time with Jensen.

Stepping out of the car and walking across the parking lot to climb to Jensen’s apartment felt strangely familiar to Jared. He wondered if it should faze him considering this was going to be ‘ _home’_ for the rest of his natural life; but having already lived in the cosy little apartment once took away any apprehension he might have felt.

They both paused in front of the front door as Jensen fished out his keys, looking awkwardly towards the omega once he was done.  
“What?” Jared was compelled to ask.

“Nothing-”Jensen paused, before swiftly moving to wordlessly scoop Jared up in his arms and stepping across the threshold. “I figured we should at least honour a few traditions, yeah?”

The younger man could not help but laugh as he nodded, sighing in relief as his mate set him down, “Just- warn me if you ever plan to do that again, okay?”

“Not planning to” The alpha moaned, rubbing his back, “You weigh something close to a ton!”

Laughing together eased some of the tension which seemed to have bled into their formerly easy relationship, although the strain was back the second Jared’s eyes landed on the partially shut bedroom door.

“Let’s get this over with”

Jared jumped, given _his_ history he understood his hesitation about consummation; but if Jensen regarded this to be as much of a chore as he appeared to, _why had the alpha offered to mate with him in the first place???_

He turned towards the older man, meaning to ask when he realized that the alpha was actually looking at the phone, “Huh?”

“I need to tell my family I’m mated, Jay...”

“Oh” The omega was suddenly apprehensive, “Do-do you think they will object?”

Jensen’s brows raised in question, “Of you?”

Jared nodded.

“Well, considering you’re not from the Pinewood Pack, Mom won’t be too happy about it at first; but they won’t object. No... In fact, once they get to know you... I’m positive they are going to love you.”

The Omega bit his lip; it was actually more than what he had hoped.

With a fortifying breath Jensen finally made the call and after a few minutes of exchanging welfare notes; cleared his throat; “Uh...ma, I actually have some news... I-I’m mated now”

A pause, with the alpha’s eyes widening, before he rushed to interrupt, “No! No... I didn’t knock him up... yeah- my mate’s an Omega... Jared- from the SnowPeak Pack... yes, ma; he’s a Were too... I know, I’m sorry- No, It was- well, to be honest I wasn’t sure we’d be allowed- no- no... Yeah...” A slow smile crinkled the corners of his eyes, “Yes, Thank you... I’ll try- Why don’t you speak to him directly? I don’t know, ma... I _told_ you I’ll try- yeah-”A sigh, “Alright, you win... yes... goodnight to you too, ma.”

Jared raised huge eyes, “She’s not happy; is she?”

Jensen winced, “No... But she’s mostly mad at me; and frankly I can understand, you know? She’s my mom... and it was kind of her dream to have this lavish mating ceremony for me. I kind-a ruined that with our impromptu mating...”

Jared released the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, “So... she’s okay with me being from a different pack?”

The alpha huffed out a laugh, “More than... she actually thought I’d chosen a human to spend the rest of my life with!”

Jared laughed along, but he could see where Jensen’s mother had gotten the idea- his mate was on more than friendly terms with a lot of humans.

However worry still nagged, “But... but she refused to speak to me?”

Jensen shook his head, “Wants to meet you face to face... says it’ll be an incentive for me to bring you home all the sooner”

“Are you?”

“What?”

“Planning to take me to meet them?” Still uncertain if he was to be kept like a ‘ _dirty-little-secret’_

“Of course! Maybe not right away- can’t get leave from work now... but yeah; I’m planning to request for some leave tomorrow itself... see if I can get some time off”

It didn’t surprise Jared exactly to know that his alpha was planning to go to work the very next day because even the first time he’d stayed with the older man Jensen had not stayed back; trusting Jared to fend for himself. A tiny part of him conceded that he _had_ hoped different. On the other hand, Jensen hadn’t known he would end up mated when he woke that morning and it was understandable that the man couldn’t afford to go on leave now when he would be taking a vacation soon to take Jared home to meet his family. It struck him abruptly that even though they had shared living quarters for a spell earlier; he still didn’t know what had brought Jensen to the city in the first place; “Hey Jen? Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, sure”

“Why did you leave your Pack?”

The alpha seemed surprised at the question, “I didn’t... I-I’ve always gotten along well with humans... was with the Human-Relations Cell back home; and came here on an exchange program...so when this opportunity for a permanent job arose; I applied. The tests were a breeze- these guys had no idea about Were strength-” Jensen laughed, “Anyway, I got selected; so I moved here...”

Jared nodded, suppressing a yawn... it was so different from his own experience with humans; but he could see that the alpha had a point. Not all humans were like the ones who’d captured him... hell; he had met Misha, and the mild mannered doctor was about as threatening as a rabbit.  
Jensen chuckled, “Come-on sleepyhead; it’s been a long day; let’s get you to bed.”

Jared nodded mutely; unwilling to object, but when Jensen simply directed him to get changed before following suit himself and slipped into bed next to him; the young omega was sure his heart was going to pound its way out of his thoracic cavity. He nearly jumped out of bed in surprise at the soft click of the bedside lamp going off, biting his lips bloody to contain the shivers racking his frame.

“Goodnight, Jay” The alpha’s sleepy voice mumbled as the older male burrowed into his pillows.

For a long moment Jared held still, wondering if it was a ruse to get him to relax; but when minutes dragged by and nothing happened he cleared his throat hesitantly, “Jensen?”

“Hmmm?” was the slurred answer, the alpha almost asleep.

“Aren’t you- we... ummm.... aren’t we going to consummate?”

“It’s been a rather long day for us both, Jay... I’d prefer to be bright eyed and bushy tailed for our first time, you know?”

“Okay”

“And I prefer my partner willing”

Jared froze.

“I can feel you trembling, Kiddo...believe me, after what you’ve been through- I-uh I understand. So ummm... I’m willing to wait. If- _if_ you want”

For a moment the omega was speechless, was it possible that he had gotten so lucky? It sure seemed like it. Then-  
“Thank you”

“I’ll never hurt you, Jay-”

“I know”  
The next morning Jensen woke to the sound of muffled retching and running water. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes it took him a moment to remember that he was mated now and move to the bathroom where said mate was paying homage to the porcelain god.

He wrapped an arm around the trembling form as he pushed chocolate bangs out of Jared’s eyes with the other.

The Omega pushed at him feebly, “Sh’nt see”

“For better or for worse” Jensen murmured, rubbing soft circles against his mate’s back, “In sickness and in health”

The younger man sniffled at that before lurching forward again to spew more bile.

The sour smell turned the alpha’s stomach who forced himself to breathe through his nose and hold position, his mind already cataloguing the reasons behind his omega’s ill health, “When was the last time you ate, Jay?”

“Evening ’fore last”

Jensen squeezed his eye shut-his mate had eaten nothing _all_ day (yesterday).

“Why?” He asked when the heaving seemed to taper off. He offered a glass of water to the sick man who accepted gratefully; swirling the liquid in his mouth once and spitting before swallowing some. The omega swayed as he rose to his feet and Jensen was immediately there to offer support. Jared smiled wanly from a pale face, “Sorry to wake you like this”

“Hey, no apologies for being sick... _Ever”_ He ruffled the soft brown curls once before settling the omega on the bed and heading to the kitchen in search of crackers.

Offering them to Jared, Jensen perched on the bedside, “Care to tell me why you starved yourself yesterday?”

The omega blushed, ducking his head, “Its ritual to fast on your mating day, the alpha is supposed to feed the first bite after. “

Jensen stared at the crackers Jared had opened but made no move to eat yet. Sighing he reached for one, holding it up for the omega to bite into, “Next time tell me about something like this; okay? Our rituals are different, Jay... I had eaten prior to the announcement of your suitors... I- I thought you had done the same, you know. “

Jared reached out to put a comforting hand on his alpha’s arm, “its okay”

“It’s not okay!” Jensen burst out, “You got sick because of something I was supposed to do, Jared. We-”

The loud ringing of the phone interrupted his diatribe, Jensen frowned; checking the caller ID before answering, “Mom?!”

His expression cleared as he nodded though the tiny crease remained between his brows still- “I don’t know ma- ... no, I understand but-... okay; but one condition alright? ... Yeah... just us, ma... nobody else- not my school friends, not our neighbours... yeah-yeah... Jared’s been through some stuff- yeah, I’ll tell you when I get there but he’s not very comfortable with crowds, you know? So- ... yes, alright. Thank you, ma ... Love you too. Bye”

He shut the phone and looked at Jared, scratching the back of his neck self-consciously, “Mom wants to organise a ritual mating for us... or atleast the post mating rituals. I told her to limit the guest list to family alone; but-“

“It’s okay”

“Yeah?”

“They’re your family, Jensen. Of course they want to celebrate”

“You’re cool with it?”

“You’ll be there, right?”

“Every step of the way” Jensen assured.

“Then yes, I’m ‘ _cool’_ with it.”

It was a Thursday when the alpha came home looking a little apprehensive. They didn’t talk about it but Jared could feel the waves of anxiety emanating from the older man. When Jared mustered the courage to ask; Jensen confirmed that his leave had been sanctioned and that they would be heading to the pack lands over the weekend. The omega nodded; wondering why that made the alpha nervous. It was finally after dinner that Jensen eventually confessed.

 _“_ There’s something that you should know...” The alpha ventured hesitantly.

Something in the older man’s tone worried Jared who nodded, “Okay?”

“Mated Pinewood Omegas are collared, Jay”

Jared sucked in a breath; trying to keep his expression impassive even as visions of the sliver lined collar he’d worn at Scott’s swam in his vision. Acid churned in his stomach at the thought of being ‘owned’ again; for irrespective of the fancy words, a collar was just that- _always-_ a sign of ownership.

Logically he knew that Jensen’s collar would not be silver lined; but it would still be a _collar_... he forced himself to swallow the sour taste in his mouth and nod.

Jensen’s expression was sympathetic; as though the alpha knew what he was asking of him. And in the next instant his words confirmed that he did, in fact, know: “It’s – it’s just tradition, Jared...” He whispered softly, “And- and if you can’t, I- I’ll understand... but I promise you, this is _nothing_ like what was forced on you by Scott, okay? It’s –it’s just a sign of protection... no Pinewood alpha would even dare to- to... well, to flirt with you because the collar would be a sign that you’re already claimed. Tease you, yes probably; but actually engage you in a - _no_. And... And I wouldn’t expect you to wear it all the time; just when we’re outside. And obviously, you would _never_ have to wear it here...ever... so... I- uh- I know that I’m asking a lot... and you don’t have to decide right this second, okay? But just- just think about it? Please?”

Jared stared at the slim black box the alpha had slid across the table. It was about the width of four fingers and nearly a half-a-foot long. Jensen smiled in hesitant encouragement as he reached out with trembling fingers to open the clasp.

Jared’s eyes bugged, “Oh”

Inside lay a beautiful green and gold braided silk band, folded artfully to accommodate its length and highlight its beauty.

It was _nothing_ like the heavy black studded leather collar he had imagined.

“This... _this_ is the collar?” He asked, fingers brushing the soft material.

Jensen nodded.

Jared smiled, “I’ll wear it.”  
  
Jared stared apprehensively at the cosy looking little house as they stopped in front of it, the collar a warm weight against his neck.  Jensen had told him that it would be perfectly alright to wear it just before entering his childhood home; but he had wanted to get used to having the delicate weight ‘round his neck.

“It’ll be okay, you’ll see,” Jensen assured, before stepping out of the car and coming around to open Jared’s door for him. The omega looked surprised at the gesture but wordlessly accepted his alpha’s hand as he stepped out.

The older man smiled comfortingly at him, squeezing his arm gently as they walked hand in hand to the door. “Normally, you’ll always find the door open here,” Jensen whispered, “but for today-” he rang the doorbell.

Jared nodded, pressing a little closer to the cop who had once... _make that twice;_ saved his life. The door opened to a loud squeal from a girl who was a few years younger than Jared himself and Jensen was swept into a tight hug. The omega hung back uncertainly, watching the laugh lines crinkle around his alpha’s eyes at his smile.

“Shoes off” The girl announced when she turned to face him, practically vibrating with energy.

Jared was slightly taken aback, but when he glanced at his mate above her head, Jensen was nodding, “It’s a ritual, Jay.”

Not certain what that signified about his position in the Pinewood Pack; Jared obeyed mutely; shucking his shoes.

“Socks too, please?”

He merely nodded before obeying, not bothering to check with Jensen this time. _Was the alpha going to do a one-eighty on him when with his family?_

Jensen slipped an arm around his waist, nuzzling behind his ear, “Relax; these are just the post-mating rituals I already told you about... I’ll explain what needs to be done as we go along, ‘kay?”

Jared nodded, about to step over the threshold when he noticed a circular basin filled with a reddish-pink liquid just inside.

“You need to stand in that; then walk on the white cloth. New mates are believed to embody health and happiness and... Well, they’re basically Lady Luck personified, you know? So your footsteps are- uh – preserved _(?)_ , as a memento” Jensen whispered.

Jared nodded, accepting Jensen’s help in rolling up the hem of his jeans, “Wha- what is the red liquid?”

“Milk, with a special type of red-paint which is used for this purpose alone” The alpha explained.

With a fortifying breath, Jared stepped into the basin; Jensen grasping his forearm to ensure he didn’t slip and upturn the cistern. It was surprisingly cool, as the liquid sloshed around his feet; and not as unpleasant as he had imagined. He glanced up briefly and realized that a small crowd was hovering around; leaving a space for him to step out of the basin; but close enough so that he could latch onto any of them if he were about to fall. He smiled briefly when Jensen explained that usually the new-mates were in traditional outfits and had a lot of finery on them; so balance was a bigger issue.

Steeping carefully into the pristine silk; he walked slowly with Jensen on his arm, careful to leave neat little- or maybe _not-so-little_ , actually; footprints on the fabric.

“Jenny! What’ddya do, man-mate _Bigfoot_ himself?” Someone called out.

Jared felt himself flush; all too aware that he didn’t resemble any dainty omega- but Jensen just grinned, squeezing his arm in reassurance, “Can’t help it if I’ve been blessed with a bigger helping of Luck!”

Cheers greeted the alpha’s quick-witted retort; and all too soon Jared found himself at the end of the textile strip- where another cistern (filled with a clear liquid... ostensibly water, for washing his feet) and a matronly woman who was undoubtedly Jensen’s mother awaited them.  
She cupped the omega’s cheek, “Well, aren’t’ you a pretty one?”

Jensen growled low in his throat, startling Jared and wrapping a firm hand around his mother’s arm; “Mom; a word. Please?”

His mother’s eyebrows shot up in surprise but she nodded.

“It’s cool; Jay. Mel will help you clean up” He told the omega, gesturing at the water before heading for the kitchen with his mother.

The omega nearly jumped when the girl who’d greeted him at the door- _‘_ Mel’ ( _Melanie_ , she later informed him primly) took hold of his arm.  
“Wha-?”

“Just helping you wash your feet” She told him, smirking at his expression. Jared stared at her for a moment taken aback by just how very much she resembled his mate.

“You don’t have to” He stammered out when his brain finally came back on-line.

“Ritual” She explained shrugging, with another grin.  
  
“No dear brother, you don’t get past us so easy...” A voice- a _male_ voice; mocked.

“Just let me get to him, Brandon”

Jared’s head shot up at Jensen’s voice.

His eyes widened, as he took in the situation.  He had been ringed in and they were not allowing Jensen to reach him. He was being forcibly separated from Jensen. Jensen couldn’t reach him- Jensen COULDN’T reach him- Jensen-couldn’t-reach-couldn’t-reach-him-Not free-not FREE- not-...Jensen would help him- JENSEN! Jensen ...- _Jen_  
  
“Shit” Jensen cursed; watching over his brothers’ shoulder as Jared stared wide eyed at him and began to panic.

He pushed at the shoulder nearest to him and heard his brother’s mocking laughter, “Uh-uh-uh, Jenny boy!”

“Dammit Brand, He’s hyperventilating!” Jensen muttered; forcing them to give way using sheer strength- something he never did when roughhousing with his brothers.

Crouching in front of the omega, he pulled the younger man close; tucking his head against the hollow of his own neck, “Sshhh... you’re okay, Jay... I’m here-I’m here- I’m here-Sshhh-You’re okay. They weren’t serious man... It’s just game- Sshh- calm down, kiddo-”

“Jus a game?” A slurred voice asked

Jensen pulled back to look his mate in the eye, relief flooding him when cognizant, if wary hazel eyes met his, “Yeah, it was a game.”  
“He okay?” Someone asked.

Both men who had been wrapped around each other glanced up at that, with Jensen rising from his crouch; “Yeah. Yeah he is”

“Sorry” Jared whispered; the fingers still buried in Jensen’s jacket scrambling awkwardly as he looked around at the concerned faces ringing them.

“It-It’s fine. Why’d you panic?” An older version of Jensen- _Brandon_ , he assumed; asked.

The omega glanced at Jensen, silently asking how he should handle the query; but the alpha just squeezed his arm gently in reassurance; turning to face his brother himself, “Seriously? Dude, he just came to our Pack for the first time today; and you guys threatened to keep us separated. And you’re asking why he panicked?”

The man had the grace to look apologetic, “When you put it like that- Sorry, Kid; but we were just fooling around, ‘kay?”

Jared nodded uncertainly.

“So... we good?” The man asked, extending a hand.

The omega accepted.  
  
Jared was in the midst of changing into his nightshirt when Jensen stepped into the room; locking the door behind him. “You’re okay?”

The omega jumped at the unexpected voice, not having heard the alpha enter; “S-so-sorry!” Jared whispered mortified; scrambling to cover himself.

“Hey,” Jensen shushed him gently; grasping his jaw to make the omega look at him; “Why are you sorry?”

“Cause I know you don’t want to see me like this-”

“I don’t want to see you-” Jensen repeated dumbfounded, “How the moons did you even get that idea?”

“You’ve not touched me since our mating, Jen” the omega’s confession was interrupted by loud cursing.

“When have I stopped touching you; Jay? Because I distinctly remember falling asleep against you twice while watching a movie in the last four days itself!”

“No-” The omega actually blushed, biting his lip as he struggled to explain; “I mean- I mean you haven’t touched me like an alpha... like _my_ alpha”

Jensen mouth rounded in a soft ‘oh’; “But that’s because I wasn’t sure if you would appreciate me doing _that_ after what you’ve endured!”

“It’s-it’s not because of my scars? They don’t disgust you?”

The alpha shook his head in vehement denial, “If anything; your scars tell me how very special you are; Jay. Surviving what you did- You’re amazing, you know that?”

Jared ducked his head, blushing at the compliment.

“Hey” A gentle finger under his chin tilted his head back up and then soft lips claimed him in his first real kiss.  
Jensen broke away after a moment chuckling softly.

“What?”

The alpha shook his head, “Nothing... it’s just weird...ne’er thought I’d have to tilt _up_ to kiss my mate”

Jared recoiled, “S-sorry”

The hand buried in chocolate locks stopped the omega’s movement, “I said weird, Jay... not- _not bad_ ”

“You don’t mind? That I’m taller?”

Jensen huffed out a laugh as he leaned back in to reclaim his omega’s mouth, gently moving them towards the bed; looking up when their legs brushed the mattress, “You’re sure about this?”

The omega nodded briefly, letting the alpha guide him to his back on the bed.

Jensen took a minute to watch the younger man spread on his childhood bed, taking in the faintly tinted cheeks and smiling as he climbed up next to him, “You’re beautiful”

He laughed when the omega’s blush deepened, bending down to recapture kiss-swollen lips. Jared squirmed under him, panting softly as his hands scrambled for a hold on the soft cotton of Jensen’s Henley.

The alpha briefly wondered if he should ask the younger man to warn him if he didn’t like something he was doing; but ultimately decided against it- not wanting to remind the omega. He kissed his way down the sensitive throat before moving back up as he tentatively lowered his weight on his mate.

And Jared shot up.  
“NO!”

The alpha was off him in a flash, leaving a healthy gap between them as he raised his hands in a conciliatory motion, “Jared? _Jay?_ ”

Still breathing harshly, the omega blinked owlishly before registering where he was. The rosy blush that had spread across his skin from Jensen’s ministrations returning with a vengeance- this time in mortification, “S-sorry... I-I didn’t mean to. I-”

“It’s okay, Kiddo. Relax” The alpha soothed, cautiously moving forward in millimetres.

“I ruined it”

“Hey, no... None of that self-blame crap now.” Jensen admonished, gaining enough confidence to pull the omega in his arms when he didn’t flinch from his approach, “You’re extraordinarily brave for just daring to try this, Jared... And it’s natural to freak out; first-times are hard by themselves- coupled with what happened to you; I would have been more worried if you _didn’t_ flashback.”

The omega’s voice was subdued when he enquired, “What if I always react like this?”

Jensen shook his head, “Jared, you know that I know most of what happened to you, right? I was there when we first found you in that hell-hole; I was there when Misha was cataloguing your injuries. Hell, I was _there_ for most of your recovery...so I know, alright?  And I don’t expect you to overcome that kind of trauma with barely a blink... You’re a fighter, Jay... and overcome this, you will. Just- it’ll take time, Kiddo...”

Jared nodded, chocolate bangs covering his eyes as he asked, “You won’t get tired of waiting?”

Jensen laughed softly, shaking his head in a ‘no’, “Never... besides, there are other alternatives”

“Al-alternatives?”

The alpha dropped back on the bed with a grin, spreading his legs wide and pulling them towards his chest; holding himself open as he nodded, “Alternatives”

Jared’s eyes widened, “You-?”

Realising that the omega was not going to make a move, Jensen sighed, sitting back up as he explained, “There’s _nothing_ I won’t do for you, Jay. Clear?”

Surprisingly, the omega shook his head, backing away slightly, “No, please don’t... _I can’t..._ I-... sorry.”

“Hey” Jensen soothed, realising what was happening, “You won’t be hurting me, Jay... True, I’ll probably need a _lot_ more preparation than you would; but you won’t hurt me...and no, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, okay? I promise”

“I can’t” The omega repeated.

“Then you won’t” Jensen reassured, gently manoeuvring them to lie back down, soothing when the omega stiffened in his arms, “Sshhh... just sleeping. Nothing more, relax”

After a moment the tension gradually bled out of the younger man’s body, leaving him boneless in the alpha’s grasp. Jensen nuzzled into the soft hairs behind the omega’s ear, pressing a tender kiss against the shell of his ear, “Good night Jared”

His only response was a barely audible snore as the omega’s body finally reacted to the stress it had endured the entire day, right from wearing his alpha’s collar, to meeting Jensen’s family and now this. Jensen smiled at the painfully young face relaxed in sleep and carefully undid the satin-knot of the collar, sliding it off the sleeping man so that it didn’t cause any discomfort before surrendering to exhaustion himself.  


Jared woke next morning ensconced in his mate’s arms; it should have been uncomfortable- the twin mattress too small for two grown men of their size; but the only thing he felt was... _safe._ It should have been disconcerting in reality- back home when he’d woken one morning to find his brother puttering about in his room, he had freaked-nearly hyperventilated himself into a panic attack; but now, waking wrapped in the alpha’s arms didn’t faze him at all. Although that might be because, right from their very first meeting, he’d found Jensen’s alpha to be a soothing, protective presence. Even now, when the lines on Jensen’s face were relaxed in his sleep; making him resemble a five-year old with the mussed up hair and sleep-laden eyes; Jensen had the ability to make Jared feel protected. He shifted tentatively; not wanting to wake the sleeping alpha. As the _new_ Omega, etiquette demanded that he begin the breakfast preparation- or at least help Jensen’s mom at it; but he was loath to leave the warm nest.

Feeling his scrutiny perhaps, the alpha stirred; bleary emerald eyes regarding him for a moment before Jensen ventured a hesitant smile, “Hey”

“Good morning” Jared whispered back, not wanting to break the early morning peacefulness.

“You okay?”

Jared smiled, warmed by how his welfare was always the priority with this alpha- even half asleep.”I’d better go help with the breakfast preparations”- _with this many people in the house, it was bound to require atleast some planning._

Jensen nodded, “Jay?”

“Hmmm?”

“You’re okay here, right? We’ll be here till next Sunday- took the week off work”

“I know,” Jared cut him off, “You already told me back home, remember?”

“But we can leave if you want- just...just say the word and we’ll be out of here by noon. Could try that human ‘honeymoon’ thing you know? Nobody would question us-”

“They’re your family, Jen”

“I know, which is why I can vouch that they’ll understand”

Jared smiled; shaking his head, “It’ll be okay. I-I think I’d actually like to know them a little better”

The alpha smiled, leaning up for a soft kiss; but hesitating. Jared grinned as he obliged- loving that Jensen thought to seek permission even though it was his right.  
  
Jared was nervous as he stepped into the kitchen, uncertain of his welcome. He may have assured Jensen that he was alright, but a part of him still feared rejection- especially now that Jensen’s mom knew about his past.

“Slept well?”

The omega jumped, not having realized that the beta had already noted his presence.

“Yes, thank you... Can I help?” He stepped forward, reaching around the petite woman to take the jar she had been trying to grab.

“Thank you; you’re a sweetheart, dear. I can see why Jensen likes you so much”

Jared blushed, ducking his head at the compliment.

“I-” she paused, “Jensen told me some of what happened- how you met...”

Jared’s head shot up, his heart pounding. It had been a mutual decision to let her in on the gist of it without telling her all the details; and that Jensen should be the one to do it; but Jared still had the irrational fear that he would be blamed for _letting_ it happen in the first place.

A soft hand cupped the side of his face, “I think you’re very brave for surviving it, Son.”

He blinked. That- _that_ hadn’t been what he was expecting.

“And that’s all I have to say on the subject. But if you ever need a shoulder to lean on, or someone to vent- other that your mate, I mean; I’ll be here”

He nodded, touched by the offer.

“Hey, Sasquatch!”

Jared jumped at the sudden call, turning towards the door to find Brandon ambling towards them. He noted from his peripheral view that the matriarch’s lips had thinned in displeasure over her son’s behaviour, but when she glanced at him- _should I ask him to stop?-_ he shook his head minutely.

“Jenny awake yet?”

Jared shook his head.

The older man waggled his eyebrows suggestively, “Exhausted him last night, huh?”

Jared went bright red at the innuendo, but before he could protest, Jensen’s mom was throwing the dishrag at her son’s head, “I’ll not tolerate such talk in my kitchen, Brand”

Brandon just smirked unrepentantly, “Sorry, mom”

It was right then that his mate stepped into the kitchen, his hair all spiky and sleep-mussed (apparently, he’d fallen asleep again after Jared left the bed) as he blinked around blearily, “Wha’id I miss?” he asked around a yawn, sightlessly extending his hand towards Jared who dutifully pushed the coffee mug into the grabby hands.

The young alpha sighed blissfully as he took his first sip of the fragrant dark liquid, “Thanks, Jay”

Jared beamed; dipping his head to sip from his own mug- relaxing for the first time that morning since he’d woken snuggled up with his alpha when Jensen leaned against the counter next to him; their shoulders brushing.

Neither man noticed the knowing smiles on the faces of their watching family.  
  
It was later that morning that Jared saw the first unfamiliar face at the Ackles’ house when a woman slightly older than Jensen’s mom (-and nowhere near as well preserved); walked in speaking a mile a minute.

“Becky! You won’t believe what the latest gossip around town is... they think our Jenny’s got himself a mate. Can you believe it? _A mate!_ ” She snorted (-Jared wondered if he should take offence), “I told them- _of course not... Jenny got himself mated and Becky wouldn’t tell me? That’s impossi-”_ Her torrent of words came to an abrupt stop as she noticed Jared next to Jensen’s mother.

“Who’re you?” The lady enquired, her brows coming together in suspicion

Jensen’s mom- ‘ _Becky’_ smiled, “This is Jensen’s mate- Jared”

The brows furrowed even more at that and Jared was distinctly aware that the he was being judged at that instant.  
“You’re not from Pinewood” It was not a question.

The omega nodded, extending his hand, “SnowPeak Pack, Ma’am”

The older beta bristled at that, “Don’t Ma’am me, you interloper!”

Jared’s eyes widened at the hostile tone but it was Mama Rebecca Ackles- ‘B _ecky’_ who responded by standing protectively in front of him, her entire posture radiating anger “Susan! I’ll not let you call my son names”

“But Becky!”

“No”

The older woman pouted, “At least tell me that our Jenny’s happy?”

“ _He is_ ” A deep voice interrupted.

And Jared had never been more thankful to see his mate.

“Jenny dear!”

Cool green eyes met the beta, “Susan.”

The beta seemed to wilt at the non-exuberance of her reception; back-tracking rather quickly, “I guess I’ll come around another time, then. Bye Becky, good to see you, Jensen. _Jared_.”

They watched the beta leave and then the alpha collapsed on the couch muttering, “Nosy, interfering busy-bodies....”  
Jared just stared.

“Guess we’d better go see Alpha, then”

Jensen’s mother smiled wryly, but nodded in agreement.”It would make things simpler.”

Still grumbling under his breath, Jensen offered Jared a hand, “C’mon, Jay”

Slightly apprehensive about what was happening, but still trusting his mate, Jared accepted.  
  
The young omega was understandably nervous as Jensen drove them to the Pack Alpha’s office, his hands unconsciously fiddling with the soft silk braid that served as his collar.

“Jay?”

“Huh?” He jerked out of his thoughts at the call; suddenly realising that they had come to a stop before a rather bland, official looking building.  
“We’re together in this; alright? Whatever happens in there, remember that.”

He nodded mutely, the words making him even more anxious than he already felt.

When Jensen told the alpha’s secretary the purpose of their visit, the petite red-head smiled sweetly up at them, reaching across the desk to pull Jensen into a quick hug, mumbling ‘congratulations’ before asking them to wait till the alpha was ready for them.

They didn’t have to wait long.

And after the nerve-wracking thirty minutes he’d spent; Jared found the meeting to be slightly anti-climactic with the Alpha barely reaching the top of his rib-cage. He peered down at the man, wondering if his height alone was going to cause problems- after all, alphas never liked to look ‘up’ at anybody, never mind an omega.

But the Pack Alpha was smaller than even Jensen- who though not short, was still a couple of inches less than Jared’s height. Not that he looked it, Jensen’s wide shoulders and obvious muscle leaving no doubt as to who the alpha was between the two of them.

The Pack Alpha had neither: Not Jared’s height; nor Jensen’s muscle.

Having grown up watching Alpha Jim of the SnowPeak Pack, who was the biggest alpha Jared had ever encountered in his life; Jared privately found himself wondering why the Pinewood Pack even followed such a diminutive Alpha when they obviously had better options (his own mate a case in point; or even his brother/father).

“Jenny!” The alpha greeted warmly.

“TJ” Jensen tilted his head, briefly baring his throat in greeting.

“Oh, come on- we’ve been friends too long for such formality, Jensen”

 _His_ alpha cracked a grin; “Wasn’t here for your coronation; thought I’d pay my respects- better late than ne’er; right?”

The Alpha- _TJ_ ; cracked a grin at that and Jared suddenly realized that he wasn’t much older than Jensen, and the two obviously knew each other.

“So, news is you snagged yourself an omega in the city”

Jensen ducked his head, a rather enticing blush spreading across his features as he put a proprietary hand on the small of Jared’s back, “I did. Alpha, may I present to you my mate, Jared. Jared, our Alpha”  
The omega ducked his head in salutation.

TJ let out a low whistle, “I must say; you got yourself a pretty one, Jenny.”  
Jared could feel Jensen’s muscle tighten at the perceived insult; though he remained outwardly polite, “Thank you”

Jared and Jensen followed the alpha to the imposing table as he sat looking through their papers. The omega missed his alpha’s calming influence when Jensen dropped his hand from his back; but he understood- Jensen, for all his warmth, was rather hands-off as an alpha; rarely indulging in PDAs- and certainly not in front of his Pack Alpha.

“You’re from SnowPeak?” The Alpha’s eyes narrowed.

Jared nodded, heart hammering at the unexpected question; _was that going to be a problem?_

“Not many omegas would leave that pack for ours” The alpha went on.

Jensen was nodding next to him, “Their omega laws are more lenient than ours”

TJ nodded, “But you’re sure about this?”

Jared looked up at Jensen’s gentle nudge; abruptly aware that the alpha was awaiting his reply, “Yes, I’m sure, Alpha”

“Why?”

The omega froze; never having anticipated the question- after all it was not like he _wanted_ to change packs; the only thing he cared about was being with his mate.

 _And perhaps, therein lay the answer..._  
“I- I just want to be with Jensen” He confessed haltingly.

The pack alpha’s face broke into a smile, “You got to hand it to young love... just want to be with our Jenny, huh?”

“TJ” Jensen warned low.

The Pack Alpha seemed to reconsider further teasing (because that’s all it was) at the soft growl; taking in the paleness of the omega’s features and shaking his head, “Yeah, alright. You’ll take care of your boy; right?”

Jensen nodded, “Always”

“Good,” The alpha extended a hand to the omega, “Welcome to the Pinewood Pack, Kid”  
  
The official induction of Jared into the Pinewood Pack was celebrated by a home cooked celebratory dinner at the Ackles’ house with everyone congratulating him enthusiastically.

Initially, the Omega hesitated, sticking close to the alpha- _still_ afraid of being separated after the previous days ‘rituals’; but as the evening wore on he began to realise that they had genuinely integrated him within their family. Brandon and his mate- Sasha; were exuberantly recounting embarrassing tales from Jensen’s childhood with the occasional snippet from Melanie.

Jensen sat next to him, hiding his face against Jared’s shoulder every time some epically embarrassing incident came to light- but not stopping his siblings from having a good laugh at his expense.

Gradually he began to relax, leaning into the welcome warmth of his alpha’s side as he listened to outrageous escapades from his childhood. And watching his family- it suddenly struck him that that’s what they were- _family_.

And maybe they had never known him when he was a young alpha himself; but they didn’t judge him for his past- accepting him within their fold simply because he was their son/brother’s mate.  
And Jared _liked_ that.  
  
With the dawn of the week; both Brandon and Sasha went back to their own home while Melanie returned to her school. Jensen took him around the pack lands- introducing him to some people but for the most part, just showing him the ‘tourist’ traps.  
Jared accepted the opportunity to get to know his alpha a little better but discovered that he already knew most of what was to know about Jensen. That his alpha was an intensely private man who didn’t appreciate public overtures; but was never far enough away to make him feel vulnerable.

All in all; Jared found himself glad when Brandon dropped in early on Thursday evening announcing that the four of them were going to enjoy the ‘nightlife’ of Pinewood.

It would have been a perfectly good night, but as the hours wore on and alcohol flowed, a rogue alpha approached the gaggle of omegas in the table next to theirs and began making insulting comments. All the Ackles’ frowned, but no one made a move to object. Jared bit his lip uncertainly.

The omegas had been ignoring the drunken male; but the man moved to touch one- a brunette who appeared to be younger than even Jared, but given the age restrictions in the bar, was probably the same age as him.

Jensen had disappeared to grab a fresh round of drinks for them and Brandon and Sasha were too engrossed in each other to pay much attention; but Jared stiffened as he watched the brunette try and fail to shrug off the alpha. It was only when he attempted to kiss his unwilling romantic interest; that Jared couldn’t stay silent anymore.

“Let her go”

The alpha straightened, making his drunken way towards Jared. He watched as the omegas cast a quick glance towards him before sneaking away the moment the alpha’s attention had been diverted from them. _Guess that told him how thankful they were._

“Jealous?” The man slurred, grabbing the back of Jensen’s empty chair to support himself.

Jared snorted.

“Your alpha get tired of your prissy attitude, _bitch_? That the reason you are trying to ruin others fun?”

“You call making unwelcome advances _fun_?” Jared snarked back, still seated.

“I’ll show you _fun_ , you little-” He leaned forward, grabbing at Jared’s hair.

“I don’t think so” Jensen’s cold voice came from behind the inebriated man.

Jared looked down to where the man was still holding his wrist in a punishing grasp; the full weight of what had just transpired suddenly crashing into him.

“Buddy, you’d best do as he says. Leave the ‘mega alone” Brandon joined in, standing up to join Jensen who was glaring daggers.  
The man looked around as though confused before staggering away, mumbling something about alphas who didn’t know how to rein in their omegas.

“Jared?”

He stared back dumbly, blinking up at the concerned viridian gaze.

He numbly followed his alpha out of the bar, the murmured voices in their wake just a background of white-noise as he mutely did as Jensen instructed; too numb to explain that for a moment he had been back at- back _there._  
  
Jared stood frozen as his mate undressed him before gently ushering him towards the bed. The fact that it had been eerily similar to what had led to his capture by humans the first time around had escaped him till Jensen had stepped in next to him; supporting his mate despite the glares they were receiving for Jared’s outspoken behaviour.

Jared’s knees buckled when Jensen carefully slipped the collar off him- somehow, this collar had become his talisman and losing it now-  
“Sshh” Jensen hushed him, as he caught him to break his fall and lower them to the floor, “its okay... can you shift for me, Jay?”

Jared nodded mutely, wordlessly obeying his alpha.

Jensen rubbed through the thick fur once before following suit and shifting himself.

Almost immediately, he felt like he could breathe again, the horror dissipating as he simply gave himself over to his mate’s care- allowing the russet wolf to guide him back to sanity. It’s not like he had forgotten what had transpired, but for the moment with his wolf in control; it didn’t matter anymore... for right now, he was content to just lean into his mate’s soft fur, tilting his head to offer up his vulnerable throat for welcome nuzzles. And he understood why Jensen had demanded he shift. The larger wolf nudged the younger till they were both on the bed, curled around each other like pups from the same litter. The chocolate wolf whined low in his throat; but didn’t object when the alpha started to groom him, nuzzling behind his ears affectionately and licking his muzzle. Gradually his eyes slipped shut under the soothing motions and he fell into a restless slumber.

When Jared woke again, he could see that the sky had darkened outside but Jensen was still awake- still watching over him; wolf-eyes bright in the dark of the room. He shifted to his human form, and after a brief hesitation the alpha followed suit.  
  
“Are you okay?” were the first words out of Jensen’s mouth and Jared smiled softly- he should have seen that coming given how protective his alpha was.

Jared nodded, not trusting his voice just yet.

“Can-can I ask what happened? I mean, you were glaring at that guy one second and then just zoned out the next... scared the shit outta me, man”

“Sorry”

“No- don’t do that! I- I’m not looking for an apology, Jared- I just...I just wanna understand what happened”

His mind looped back to the terror that had assaulted him and he went rigid again, gritting out, “Flashback”

Jensen cupped his cheek, thumb rubbing a hypnotic to-and-fro on the side of his jaw “C’mon, kiddo... you are doing so well; relax, okay?”  
Jared nodded, exhaling loudly and leaning into his alpha’s touch.

“Good, that’s it... now let’s try again, from the beginning this time”

“Last time-” He caught himself, biting his lip for a moment before confessing, “Scott wasn’t aiming for me”

The alpha jerked in surprise, “So... you were what? Collateral?”

Jared nodded, “Something like that...He- or atleast his men were after a couple of omegas... I managed to fight them back so they cou-couldn’t...”

Jensen winced, not needing more explanation.

“He wanted payback” Jared finished in a monotone.

“Oh, kiddo” Jensen whispered, heart breaking for his mate.

Jared leaned forward tentatively, uncertain whether Jensen would still want to comfort him now that he knew the entire story.  
Jensen did; unquestioningly pulling him into his sheltering arms, “Thank you for telling me”

“You’re not mad?”

“ _At them_? Sure...”

“And me?” He asked in a small voice.

“Never.”  
  
It wasn’t till dinner the next evening that Jared figured just how small a community the Pinewood Pack really was.  
He had never had much chance to interact with the Ackles patriarch, and naturally, the brusque older alpha seemed a little intimidating. So when the alpha mentioned of some ‘omega who spoke out against an alpha in the clubhouse the previous evening’; Jared went stock still.

Jensen squeezed his leg under the table in reassurance, “I dunno, Dad... from what I saw; the alpha was bothering another omega-”

“An unclaimed omega,” The older alpha dismissed

“So?” This time it was Brandon.

“You think its right for an omega to act like that?” The father was incredulous.

Jensen shrugged.

“And then what? Next thing you know, your omega will be saying no to you!”

“I’d rather Jared refuse my overtures than silently go along with something he hates,” Jensen admitted.  
Jared put a warning hand on his alpha’s knee; not sure if it was wise to lock horns with the older man.

Surprisingly, it was Jensen’s mom who came to the rescue, “I think our son’s right; Don... why should omegas or even betas for that matter – put up with alphas in the wrong?”

“I’d never want Sasha to stay silent if some alpha was harassing her,” Brandon added in, speaking for his own mate.

“I’ll never understand these new fangled ideas,” Don muttered, dismissing the entire argument; “Omegas and Betas speaking out against an alpha! _Pffft!_ ”

Mama Ackles eyes narrowed, “Think of it for a second- you’re saying you’ll be okay with some knothead pursuing Melanie even after she’s refused his advances?”

Jared realized Jensen’s protectiveness was something hereditary when all three alphas on the table growled low in their throats at the _idea_ of someone troubling the young beta.

“But...but that’s different!” The alpha protested.

“Is it?”

Jared watched fascinated; as his father-in-law stared slack-jawed at his mate for a moment; thinking over her words before his shoulders slumped, “I guess you’re right.”

Jensen’s mom smiled, clearly having anticipated the reaction; “There you go... not so difficult to understand now; was it?”

Don had the grace to look abashed as all three Ackles sibling grinned at each other, “ _Yes, darling,_ ”  
  
It was the next morning before Don pulled Jared aside, “I apologise if my thoughtless remarks made you think you matter any less than my son, _Son_ ”

Jared was honestly taken aback and staring back at the man with wide eyes.

The alpha looked forward, staring out at the lush yard, “You make him happy, you know.”

“I-... thanks..”

“And don’t think I don’t know that the two of you are hiding something from us...”

Jared opened his mouth to protest, but didn’t know how.

The man smiled, “But that’s alright... because you’ve taken my wife into confidence; aye?”

Helpless to answer in any other way, Jared nodded.

The man’s smile widened, as he clapped Jared on his back, “Take care of my son for me-”

“Of course, Sir” - _This,_ he could say with confidence.

But to his surprise, the older alpha continued speaking, “And yourself”

Jared ducked his head, overwhelmed.  
  
All too soon it was Sunday afternoon again and Jared found himself packing their stuff for the four hour drive back to the city. He hadn’t even realized when the Ackles’ house had become _home_.

He smiled, accepting Mama Ackles hug, as she pulled him into her arms- her love for him no less fierce than it was for her biological son.  Don followed his wife, giving him a manly pat on the back and muttering ‘Take care, son’. Brandon, Sasha and Melanie too wanted in on a ‘family’ hug; Jensen watching them with a fond smile.

And when it was time to finally drive away, Jared found himself torn- not exactly wanting to leave his new-found ‘home’ but eager to get back to the city as well.

He glanced at the alpha, there were still things he didn’t know about Jensen- and he suspected; that Jensen didn’t know about him. They were going about the whole _‘Dating & Mating’_ thing in the reverse order- what with mating first and then introducing each other to their families; but things were slowly but surely beginning to settle into place.

_And Jared ?_

Jared had a new pack.  


 

  
∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞   
**_The End._**  
∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞ 

  



End file.
